Never let you go
by willblossom33
Summary: When RUNO is saved one night by the leader of the notorious Fire Dragon gang, Daniel Kuso her life goes on a crazy roller coaster turning her world upside down and teaching her about love, friendship, and the meaning of danger


**NEVER LET YOU GO rewritten**

**I **hope you like it….

**HEY GUYS**

**I'M CHANGING THE PLOT OF THE STORY **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT AFTER YOU READ THE NEW CHAPTER**

**I got some ideas after reading a story so I'm going to use them**

**It is not related to the series**

Runo wanted to kick herself as she walked down the dark street, her eyes constantly measuring the distance between one streetlight and the next. She could have easily called her father and asked him to pick her up from work and drop her at her apartment, but she was far too stubborn. She had moved out of her parent's home five months ago and she began to think her new independence made her invincible. 'Stupid stupid Runo,'she thought as she waited for the crosswalk light to change. 'You cannot stay at work until midnight and walk home. Where is your common sense?'She darted across the street quickly, walking a bit faster as she glanced behind herself. The streets were mostly empty in the small town ten minutes away from Tokyo. Usually during the day the streets were crowded with people and cars, everyone rushing to reach their destination. But at night the area was absolutely desolate, everyone gone home for the evening.

She whirled around fearfully as a cat darted out of a yard, knocking over a can on the curb and startling her. 'Just calm down; nothing is out here,'she told herself, trying to calm her rising fear and paranoia. She swore every time she walked home late that she would buy herself a bottle of pepper spray, not to use on anyone, just something to give her peace of mind as she walked home. 'Maybe I should have listened to Mom and Dad and moved into Julie's apartment.' Julie, Runo's best friend since junior high, had her own apartment; unfortunately Julie's apartment would have taken Runo almost an hour to get to without a car.

"Hey beautiful," a voice called from behind Runo, making her skin crawl. Runo glanced over her shoulder quickly, glimpsing three large men behind her. 'Oh crap,'she thought, speeding up slightly. She fumbled in her pocket for her phone, remembering the battery had died as her fingers brushed against the keysem. 'Faster, faster.'

"Where ya goin? Come have a good time with us," another voice called, the other two men laughing at his comment. Runo swallowed in fear, looking up at the street sign a few feet away. 'Seven blocks Runo, just seven blocks.' The men followed her across the street, closer than before.

"Come on honey, you should have some fun with us. We know how to entertain a lady," a man said lewdly. Runo's palms began to sweat, tightening their grip on her purse.

She tripped on the uneven concrete, falling forward slightly. The men used her lack of balance to their advantage, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the alley a few feet away. A hand covered over her mouth, smelling of sweat and sake. The smell made Runo's stomach lurch in disgust, the smell filling her nose. She bit down on his hand, causing him to pull away quickly. "Let me go!" she shouted, swinging her purse and clipping one of the men with it. She made a dash for the street, only to be grabbed a few feet away.

"You little….." the man she bit said, slapping her hard across the face. Runo's head snapped back, her vision blurring momentarily. She had never been in a fight before; she never even had her parents raise their hands toward her. She felt as if she had been dropped into an alternate universe. She raised her hand to swing her bag again, only for her wrist to be grabbed tightly and squeezed until she dropped it. "You're not going anywhere missy," he said, shoving her into the brick wall behind her. Runo's head banged against the wall hard, causing stars to flash before her eyes.

Runo swung her arm to slap the guy, unwilling to go down without a fight. She began to kick and claw at the men as they attempted to hold her down, fighting as if she was possessed, screaming her lungs out. Runo was unable to get out, the men's weight working against them. "Behave!" one of the men yelled, punching her in the jaw. Her vision faded to black as she felt something wet trickle down the back of her head. 'Blood,'she thought, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"What do you think you're doing!" a voice shouted from the entrance of the alley. Runo's head slowly turned in that direction, the blood from her head slowly dripping down her hair and the back of her neck. "Take your hands off of her now.

Why don't you make us?" one of the men replied, turning toward him as the other two held onto Runo.

Runo's eyelids drooped, her ears picking up on the sounds of a fight. 'He's trying to protect me,'she thought, immensely appreciative to her savior. The two arms that were suddenly pulled off her, causing her to lean against the wall as her shaky knees tried to hold her up. After a minute her knees gave way, almost sending her to the ground if it wasn't for the pair of arms that grabbed her just in time. Runo looked up at her protector, her hands holding onto his arms. She was surprised by how good-looking her protector was, his dark brown eyes with gorgeous brown hair, his black tee-shirt fitting tightly against his well-sculpted muscles. "W-who are you?" Runo asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm Dan," he replied, holding her more tightly. Runo nodded as she slipped into unconscious, wondering if his deep voice sounded good saying his name, how amazing would it sound saying hers


End file.
